Larabee's Lady  The Ella Factor
by Michelle Heath
Summary: An old flame causes trouble for Catherine and Chris.
1. Chapter 1

"**LARABEE'S LADY: THE ELLA FACTOR" – CHAPTER ONE**

Title: "Larabee's Lady: The Ella Factor"

Author: Michelle Heath

Rating: MA for adult language and situations

Summary: An old flame causes trouble for Chris and Catherine.

Date Written: September 21, 2010

Disclaimer: Chris Larabee, Vin Tanner, J.D. Dunne, Buck Wilmington, Josiah Sanchez, Ezra Standish, Nathan Jackson, Casey Wells, Mary Travis, Nettie Wells, Inez, Ella Gaines, Jack Averell, and The Magnificent Seven are the property of TM CBS, The Mirisch Group, MGM and Triology Entertainment. Other characters, i.e., Catherine Stewart, Jonathan Stewart, Eloise Stewart, Henrietta Wilkes, Miles Kettering, etc. are the sole property of the author. The author makes no profit from this work of fan fiction and no copyright infringement is intended.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: This story follows my first story, "Larabee's Lady" in which Chris Larabee met and fell in love with Catherine Stewart, Mary Travis' best friend. I didn't like the whole Ella Gaines story line, so I wrote "Larabee's Lady" without bringing Ella into it, but I've decided that maybe she can provide some interesting dynamics.

(Walking from the Livery to the Sheriff's Office, Chris Larabee spies his fiancée', Catherine Stewart, as she leaves the Telegraph Office and walks toward him. Just looking at her sets Chris' pulse to racing, and he has to exert some serious self-control to keep from grabbing her and kissing her senseless right there in the middle of the street. Catherine knows exactly what she does to him, and shoots him a sideways smirk as they meet on the porch in front of the Sheriff's Office.)

Catherine: "Got a telegram from Washington. My parents will be here in three weeks, so I guess I'd better get to work on planning our wedding."

Chris: "Three weeks?"

(At the desperation in his voice, Catherine laughs out loud and, sliding her arms around his neck, lifts her head to give him a quick kiss on the cheek. The moment she touches him, Chris feels a tightening start low in his body and quickly places his hands around her waist to keep her from getting any closer. While the whole town knows they're getting married, it would not be a good idea to make love to her right there on the sidewalk. Vin walks out of the Sheriff's Office and sits down in one of the chairs on the porch.)

Vin: "Better not let Mrs. Wilkes catch you doing that. She'll want to lock Catherine up until the weddin'."

Catherine: "She already does. (casting a sly glance in Chris' direction) She knows we spent the night at your cabin the night of the storm."

Chris: (a somewhat startled look on his face) "Now, how the Hell does she know that?"

Catherine: "Umm . . .Might be because I told her."

Chris: "You did what?"

Catherine: "C'mon, Chris, do you honestly think anything goes on in this town that Henrietta Wilkes doesn't know about? Besides, someone else had already told her"

Chris: "Catherine, the only people who know we spent the night together at my cabin is me, you, and Vin."

Vin: "And Ezra, Buck, J.D., Nathan, and Josiah."

(Looking at Vin like he's grown two heads, Chris figures out who the loud-mouth was and utters an audible groan.)

Chris: "Buck."

Vin: "That'd be my guess."

Chris: "I'll kill him."

Catherine: (laughing again) " No, you won't. I refuse to get married in a jail cell."

Chris: Three weeks.

(His forlorn tone causes both Catherine and Vin to burst out laughing.)

Catherine: "Three weeks isn't such an awful long time."

Chris: "Yeah, it is."

Catherine: "Vin, should the occasion arise that anyone might be looking for me or Chris and no one seems to be able to find us. . ."

Vin: "I'll make sure no one gets anywhere near the cabin."

Catherine: "Thank you."

Chris: "Did you just tell Vin that we're going to be . . .?

Catherine: "Yes!

(And she and Vin burst into laughter again while Chris just shakes his head. Catherine excuses herself saying she has to meet Mary at Mrs. Wilkes, mounts Rebel in a graceful movement and rides out toward the Wilkes' place. Chris takes a seat in the chair next to Vin and props his booted feet on the railing.)

Vin: "Glad things worked out for you two. You both deserve a little happiness."

Chris: "Catherine told me what you did. That you helped her figure out how she felt about me."

Vin: Aw, Hell, Chris, she knew she was in love with you the whole time. Just needed a little proddin'."

Chris: "Well, thank you, anyway."

Vin: "Welcome. "

(An open carriage comes down the street heading toward the Sheriff's Office and captures their attention as well as that of Ezra and Buck because a beautiful, dark-haired woman dressed in the finest of riding habits is sitting in the back. As the carriage gets closer, Chris recognizes the woman and stands up to meet her. When the carriage stops, she graces them with a wide smile and takes the hand Chris has offered to step down out of the carriage.)

Chris: "Ella Gaines. How long's it been?"

Ella: "Too long. How are you Chris?" (and she proceeds to draw him into a tight hug.)

(Chris pulls quickly away and steps back; obviously uncomfortable with being hugged by the woman. Ezra and Buck have joined the group and Chris uses their presence as an excuse to put some distance between him and Ella.)

Chris: "Ella Gaines, this is Vin Tanner, Buck Wilmington, and Ezra Standish."

Buck: "Knew Chris way back when, did you?"

Ella: "Oh, yes. Chris and I sort of . . grew up together. We go back a long, long way. . . Last I heard, you were married and had settled down on a farm, Chris. I always thought that was like hitching a stallion to a plow. But it seems you've quit."

Chris: "My family was murdered; three years ago.

Ella: "Oh my God, Chris. I'm so sorry. It must be very difficult for you,"

Chris: "It was. I'll always miss them, but I'm moving on with my life. I'm getting' married again, Ella."

(For a split second, the expression on Ella Gaines' face falters, but she recovers quickly.)

Ella: "Why, that's wonderful, Chris. Who's the lucky woman?"

Chris: "Catherine Stewart. She owns a horse ranch west of town. "

Ella: "Well, I can't wait to meet Miss Stewart. She must be quite a woman to have wheedled a marriage proposal out of you."

Chris: "Oh, she is quite the woman, but she didn't have to wheedle anything. I feel in love with her the moment I saw her."

Ella: "Goodness, I definitely can't wait to meet her now."

Ezra: "May I inquire as to what a lovely woman such as you might be doing in our fair town?"

Ella: "Actually, Mr. Standish, I need your help. There's a man by the name of Jack Averell who's trying to steal my land for the Culpepper Mining Company. He's been making threats, tearing down fences, even offered to marry me, as if I'd ever have anything to do with the likes of him. I need your help to . . discourage him."

Buck: "Well, now, shouldn't take too long to get rid of one man. Two or three days at the most."

Ella: "I'm afraid you don't understand, Mr. Wilmington. Jack Averell has at least ten men working for him."

Buck: "Still shouldn't be a problem; not if all of us go."

Ella: "I'd really appreciate your help, and I'll pay you all a month's wages."

Buck: "That's mighty generous of you, Ma'am. What do you say, Chris? We gonna help the lady out?"

(Chris sincerely hopes the anger he's feeling toward Buck for maneuvering him into a situation he'd hoped to avoid is clear in the angry glare he sends Buck's way.)

Chris: "Why don't the six of you go? That way, I'll be able to keep an eye on the town while you're gone."

Buck: "Well, now, that makes the odds a little rougher; six against eleven. Don't know, Pard, we sure could use you."

(Buck can't figure out why Vin and Ezra are also now glaring at him, but ignores them as he offers his arm to Ella.)

Buck: "Allow me to escort you over to the hotel, Ma'am. No sense in you standing out here in the middle of the street, and we can't do anything til morning anyway."

Ella: "Thank you, Mr. Wilmington. I appreciate your kindness."

(As Ella and Buck enter the hotel, Chris looks like he wants to hit someone.)

Chris: "I'll kill him."

Vin: "No you won't. Catherine don't want to get married in a jail cell."

Chris: "What the Hell am I supposed to do about this?"

(Neither Chris, Vin, nor Ezra has seen Catherine walk up behind them.)

Catherine: "Do about what? And who was that very attractive lady with Buck?"

(A look that says, "Uh oh", crosses Chris' face as he turns to face Catherine.)

Chris: "Thought you were meeting Mary at Mrs. Wilkes'."

Catherine: "I did, and we got a lot accomplished on planning our wedding. Now, what is it you don't know what to do about, and who was the woman with Buck?"

Ezra: "I believe I'll go over to the Saloon and see if anyone is interested in a game of Poker. Would you care to join me, Mr. Tanner?"

Vin: "Believe I will, Ezra. Catherine, Chris."

(Catherine is beginning to feel a nagging suspicion about the woman she saw with Buck and her connection to Chris. Placing his hand at the small of her back, Chris directs Catherine inside the Sheriff's Office so they can have a more private conversation. Once inside, Chris tosses his hat on the desk and agitatedly runs a hand through his hair.)

Chris: "Her name is Ella Gaines and we knew each other a long time ago. She came here because someone's trying to run her off her land, and she wants our help in stopping them."

Catherine: "You don't want to help her. (a statement; _not_ a question) Why not?"

Chris: "Catherine . . . Ella and I . . . We . . . "

Catherine: "You slept with her."

(There is no condemnation or accusation in her voice, and Chris falls that much more in love with her.)

Catherine: "Chris, you said yourself it was a long time ago. The woman obviously needs help and she probably felt comfortable asking you because you're . . . old friends. . What you do, or don't do, is completely up to you. (She slides her arms around his neck and gazes up into his eyes.) I love you and I trust you."

Chris: "You are one Hell of a woman, Catherine Stewart, and I am one very lucky man."

Catherine: "Yes you are. Now, why don't we go over to the hotel so you can introduce me to you friend?"


	2. Chapter 2

"**LARABEE'S LADY: THE ELLA FACTOR" – CHAPTER ONE**

Title: "Larabee's Lady: The Ella Factor"

Author: Michelle Heath

Rating: MA for adult language and situations

Summary: An old flame causes trouble for Chris and Catherine.

Date Written: September 22, 2010

Disclaimer: Chris Larabee, Vin Tanner, J.D. Dunne, Buck Wilmington, Josiah Sanchez, Ezra Standish, Nathan Jackson, Casey Wells, Mary Travis, Nettie Wells, Inez, Ella Gaines, Jack Averell, and The Magnificent Seven are the property of TM CBS, The Mirisch Group, MGM and Triology Entertainment. Other characters, i.e., Catherine Stewart, Jonathan Stewart, Eloise Stewart, Henrietta Wilkes, Miles Kettering, etc. are the sole property of the author. The author makes no profit from this work of fan fiction and no copyright infringement is intended.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: This story follows my first story, "Larabee's Lady" in which Chris Larabee met and fell in love with Catherine Stewart, Mary Travis' best friend. I didn't like the whole Ella Gaines story line, so I wrote "Larabee's Lady" without bringing Ella into it, but I've decided that maybe she can provide some interesting dynamics.

(They find Ella and Buck in the dining room at the hotel. Catherine is dressed in doeskin pants, a pale yellow shirt and boots, and her silky blonde hair falls loosely down her back and around her shoulders. Ella Gaines, on the other hand, is wearing a stylish riding habit of pale lilac with a matching hat of pale pink feathers perched on her head. When the two women first lay eyes on one another they have nearly identical reactions for very different reasons:

Ella Gaines takes one look at Catherine Stewart and dismisses her as an unsophisticated, country bumpkin. Granted, Ella recognizes that Catherine is very beautiful, but she feels sure that her past relationship with Chris is her ace in the hole.

Catherine takes one look at Ella Gaines and sees a conniving woman with a hidden agenda. "Helpless" is not a word that comes to Catherine's mind in regards to Ella Gaines, but "viper" seems to fit the woman rather well.)

Ella: "Chris! I'm so glad you decided to join us. And this must be . . .

(Catherine doesn't allow her time to finish her sentence but makes sure the other woman has no doubt as to her identity.)

Catherine: "Catherine Stewart. Chris' fiancée'. It's nice to meet an old friend of his."

Ella: "Please call me Ella. After all, now that you and Chris are going to be married we'll be friends, as well.""

Catherine: (a look on her face that says, "not a snowball's chance in Hell.) "Yes, well, I'd like for you to come out to the ranch tonight for dinner, Ella. We're having a few friends over and I'm sure Chris would love to introduce you everyone."

Ella: "That's very kind of you, Catherine."

Catherine: "Good. Shall we say six o'clock?"

Ella: "I'll be there."

Catherine: "Well, if you'll excuse me, I need to get back to the ranch."

(The entire conversation has taken less than five minutes and neither Chris nor Buck has said a word, but both men are very aware of the fact that the two women have "sized each other up". Doing his best to keep his expression neutral, Chris bids Ella and Buck goodbye, and accompanies Catherine outside. Once they're clear of the hotel, the grin he's been trying to keep off his face breaks through. Grabbing Catherine's arm, he pulls her into an alley next to the hotel, pushes her back against the exterior of the building, and proceeds to kiss her senseless. When he finally lets her up for air, she smiles impishly up at him.)

Chris: "Dinner party?"

Catherine: "You have a problem with that?"

Chris: "Nope. I'm curious to know what Mary, Mrs. Wilkes and Nettie think of Ella myself."

Catherine: "How'd you know I was going to invite Mary, Mrs. Wilkes and Nettie?"

Chris: "Because I know you."

Catherine: "You know, once I stop by the house and tell Mrs. Tyson we're having guests for dinner, I think I'll ride out to the northwest corner of the property and check on the fence line."

Chris: (a slow grin spreading across his handsome face) "Is that so?"

Catherine: "Um hmm. Funny thing about that fence line."

(Moments later, another very heated kiss is interrupted by the sound of Vin's voice.)

Vin: "You two are bound and determined to get caught by Henrietta Wilkes."

(Chris lifts his head and throws a thoroughly aggravated glare at Vin who is leaning against the wall at the entrance to the alley with his arms crossed over his chest. Catherine, blushing slightly, looks like she would dearly love to slap the smirk off of Vin's face.)

Chris: "Can't a man kiss his fiancée' if he wants to?"

Vin: "Just sayin."

Catherine: "Well, as long as you're here, Vin, you're invited out to the ranch for dinner tonight. As is Ezra, and Buck, and Nathan, and Josiah, and J.D., and Mary, and Casey, and Nettie, and Mrs. Wilkes. . . . And Ella Gaines. I've got to issue some invitations and warn Mrs. Tyson."

(Not caring that Vin is standing right there, Catherine grabs Chris' face and kisses him quite thoroughly before heading to the newspaper office. Chris walks out to join Vin and they walk toward the Saloon.)

Vin: "Catherine invited Ella Gaines to dinner?"

Chris: "Yep."

Vin: "Well this ought to be interesting."


	3. Chapter 3

"**LARABEE'S LADY: THE ELLA FACTOR" – CHAPTER THREE**

Title: "Larabee's Lady: The Ella Factor"

Author: Michelle Heath

Rating: MA for adult language and situations

Summary: An old flame causes trouble for Chris and Catherine.

Date Written: September 22, 2010

Disclaimer: Chris Larabee, Vin Tanner, J.D. Dunne, Buck Wilmington, Josiah Sanchez, Ezra Standish, Nathan Jackson, Casey Wells, Mary Travis, Nettie Wells, Inez, Ella Gaines, Jack Averell, and The Magnificent Seven are the property of TM CBS, The Mirisch Group, MGM and Triology Entertainment. Other characters, i.e., Catherine Stewart, Jonathan Stewart, Eloise Stewart, Henrietta Wilkes, Miles Kettering, etc. are the sole property of the author. The author makes no profit from this work of fan fiction and no copyright infringement is intended.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: This story follows my first story, "Larabee's Lady" in which Chris Larabee met and fell in love with Catherine Stewart, Mary Travis' best friend. I didn't like the whole Ella Gaines story line, so I wrote "Larabee's Lady" without bringing Ella into it, but I've decided that maybe she can provide some interesting dynamics.

(After Catherine and Chris leave the hotel, Buck notices that Ella's mood seems to be much lighter. Something that he can't quite put his finger on, a seed of something disquieting, settles in the pit of his stomach but he brushes it off.)

Ella: "Chris' fiancée' is quite beautiful. No wonder he's going to marry her."

Buck: "Catherine _is_ beautiful, but there's a whole lot more to her than just that. She's smart, spirited, got a real carin' heart, and I don't think I've ever seen a body have a way with horses the way she does."

Ella: "My, my, she sounds almost too good to be true. Of course, one does have to wonder about her attire. . . ."

(At Buck's questioning look, Ella quickly tries to cover her catty remark.)

Ella: "Now, Mr. Wilmington, you know how we ladies are. Always comparing other women's wardrobes to our own. . . It was an inexcusable thing for me to have said. After all, Catherine is your friend and I hardly know the woman."

Buck: "Kinda hard to work with horses wearin' a dress."

Ella: "Yes, it is. . . Well, do you think you'll be able to help me get rid of Jack Averell?"

Buck: "Well, now, I reckon that depends."

Ella: "On what?

Buck: "Catherine."

(After inviting her guests to dinner and stopping by the house to alert Mrs. Tyson, Catherine wastes no time in riding out to Chris' cabin. She grins as she sees Pony in the corral and realizes Chris is already there. Putting Rebel in with Chris' horse, she slips into the cabin. Chris is already in the bed wearing nothing but a grin.)

Catherine: "Eager, are you?"

Chris: "For you? Always, Darlin', always. What took you so long?"

Catherine: "Mrs. Wilkes wanted to talk."

Chris: "Well, you're here now."

(But Catherine is in a mood to play, and she leans back against the door and slowly takes off her riding gloves and says nothing; just takes her time raking her gaze over Chris' muscular body.)

Chris: "What are you doing, Catherine?"

Catherine: "Just looking."

Chris: "Like what you see?"

(Chris has no idea just how hard it is for Catherine to just stand there and not jump all over him, but after meeting Ella Gaines, she has a few questions for him."

Catherine: "Tell me more about Ella."

Chris: (a look of utter disbelief on his face) "You've _got_ to be kidding me!"

Catherine: "No, I really want to know more about her."

Chris: "Catherine, I haven't seen the woman in years. How the Hell should I know what she's been up to! Come here."

(The near pleading in his voice only encourages Catherine. She tosses her riding gloves on the table and strolls over to sit in one of the chairs. Ever so slowly, she pulls first one and then the other off her feet and drops them both to the floor.)

Catherine: "Wonder how she knew where to find you?"

Chris: "I have absolutely no idea and I really don't care."

(Standing, Catherine takes her time in unbuckling her gun belt and lays it carefully on the table next to her riding gloves. She smirks at the look of near desperation on Chris' face, and walks over to the window.)

Catherine: "You don't? But you just said you hadn't seen her in years. Aren't you curious about how she knew where you were?"

Chris: "No! Now come here!"

(Turning towards him she grasps the waistband of her pants and every so slowly pushes them down over her hips allowing them to fall to the floor. Gracefully stepping out of her pants, she reaches up to play with the top button of her shirt. Chris is about to jump out of his skin, and Catherine loves the way the feeling of power over this man flows through her.)

Catherine: "You really think someone's trying to steal her land or is that just an excuse to see you again?"

Chris: "I did NOT come out here to discuss Ella Gaines!"

Catherine: "Oh? What did you come out here for?"

(Smiling seductively, Catherine begins to slip the buttons of her shirt free one by one. As she reaches the last one, Chris has had enough and flies out of the bed.)

Chris: "Damn it, woman!"

(He grasps her wrist in one hand and jerks her up against his hard, muscled body. Not giving her a chance to say another word, he fuses his mouth to hers as, with his other hand, he presses her into his body so that she has absolutely no doubt as to what he came for. The moment she feels the proof of his desire for her she is lost. Sliding her fingers into his hair, she kisses him back with everything she's got. He moves them toward the bed, but Catherine manages to turn them around so that she can push him back on the bed and then straddles his prone form. Ripping her mouth from his, she reaches down and guides him into her core. Pushing herself upright, she slides down until he is fully inside of her. The sight of Catherine with her head thrown back, golden hair cascading down her back, around her shoulders and over her breasts, eyes closed in ecstasy, lips slightly parted as her breath comes in short gasps is almost his undoing. Every time they make love Chris learns just what an exciting, sensual woman he's fortunate enough to have in his life. . . .

Alone in her hotel room, Ella Gaines angrily paces in her room. Catherine Stewart is a complication she did NOT plan on having to deal with when she devised her plan. Talking a calming breath, she walks downstairs to the hotel's foyer and locates her driver, Louis. After speaking with him for a few minutes, Ella walks sedately back up the stairs with a smug smile on her face. . . .

Nathan and Josiah are walking towards the Saloon from the church when they see Louis riding out of town as if the hounds of Hell we after him.)

Nathan: "Ain't that Miss Ella's driver?"

Josiah: "Looks like it. Wonder where he's going in such a hurry?"

Nathan: "Don't know, but if we don't get the others out of the Saloon, we're gonna' miss dinner."


	4. Chapter 4

"**LARABEE'S LADY: THE ELLA FACTOR" – CHAPTER FOUR**

Title: "Larabee's Lady: The Ella Factor"

Author: Michelle Heath

Rating: MA for adult language and situations

Summary: An old flame causes trouble for Chris and Catherine.

Date Written: September 22, 2010

Disclaimer: Chris Larabee, Vin Tanner, J.D. Dunne, Buck Wilmington, Josiah Sanchez, Ezra Standish, Nathan Jackson, Casey Wells, Mary Travis, Nettie Wells, Inez, Ella Gaines, Jack Averell, and The Magnificent Seven are the property of TM CBS, The Mirisch Group, MGM and Triology Entertainment. Other characters, i.e., Catherine Stewart, Jonathan Stewart, Eloise Stewart, Henrietta Wilkes, Miles Kettering, etc. are the sole property of the author. The author makes no profit from this work of fan fiction and no copyright infringement is intended.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: This story follows my first story, "Larabee's Lady" in which Chris Larabee met and fell in love with Catherine Stewart, Mary Travis' best friend. I didn't like the whole Ella Gaines story line, so I wrote "Larabee's Lady" without bringing Ella into it, but I've decided that maybe she can provide some interesting dynamics.

(Precisely at six o'clock that evening, Ella Gaines' carriage pulls up in front of Catherine's house. Ella had been expecting a modest house with only the bare minimum of furniture. When she sees the large, elegant plantation-style, two-story house with large white columns running across the front porch, the extremely well-manicured, beautifully landscaped grounds complete with a small lake, the equally elegant stables, barns, and corrals, her confidence falters. Buck greets Ella and escorts her inside to join the other guests have already arrived and are standing in small groups in the large entry hall enjoying mint juleps. A grand staircase with a deep red runner is the centerpiece of the hall, and a huge, intricately cut lead crystal chandelier provides a wealth of light. The house is tastefully decorated and the furniture is the finest available. The smile on Ella's face doesn't quite reach her eyes as she is introduced the Mary, Casey, Nettie, and Mrs. Wilkes.)

Buck: "Ladies, may I introduce you to Ella Gaines, an old friend of Chris'. This is Mrs. Henrietta Wilkes, Mrs. Nettie Wells, her niece, Casey, and Mary Travis."

Ella: "Please call me Ella. I'm not one to stand on formalities."

Mary: "I understand you're having some trouble back home."

Ella: "Yes. A man named Jack Averell is doing his best to get his hands on my land for the Culpepper Mining Company. Since Chris and I are old friends, I decided to ask for help in getting rid of Mr. Averell."

Mrs. Wilkes: "Just how long have you known Mr. Larabee?"

Ella: "We practically grew up together. In fact, several of our friends thought we'd be married one day. Of course, Chris married his Sarah and I married my Joseph and we haven't seen each other since until today."

Casey: "And now Chris is marryin' Catherine."

Ella: "Yes. Where is our hostess?"

Catherine: "I'm right here."

(All eyes turn to look toward the top of the staircase where Catherine Stewart, looking every inch the well-bred young lady, is standing. Catherine is wearing a form-fitting, off-the-shoulder gown in the latest style that is a deep green and brings out the emerald green of her eyes. Her honey-gold hair is arranged in a simple, yet elegant updo exposing the slender column of her neck, and emerald and diamond earrings and a matching necklace complete her look. For a few moments, there is absolute silence. Mrs. Wilkes and Nettie are smiling smugly, Casey is staring in adulation, Mary is amused at the reactions of all the males present who appear to be momentarily struck dumb, and Ella Gaines has a look of sheer panic on her face. Catherine is the epitome of gracefulness as she descends the stairs. Chris is waiting at the bottom and offers her his arm when she reaches him. The look Chris bestows on Catherine as she slips her hand into the crook of his arm is one of admiration and love.)

Catherine: "I'm sorry I was delayed in joining you, but I'm sure Mrs. Tyson made you all comfortable. It shouldn't be too long before we're ready to sit down to dinner. Please, don't let me interrupt your conversations."

(Catherine and Chris slowly make their way from one group to another, and finally make their way to the group where Ella stands talking with Buck, Vin, and Ezra. Even though Ella's off-white gown is of the latest design, she realizes she is no match for Catherine and she's very hard-pressed to hide her animosity.)

Catherine: "Good evening, Ella, Gentlemen."

(Vin, Ezra, and Buck acknowledge Catherine's greeting, but Ella eyes her

somewhat derisively, and her voice has a touch of sarcasm that, while not obvious to everyone, is not missed by Catherine.)

Ella: "You have a lovely house here, Catherine. And those stables . . . Why, I've never seen anything like them before. I can certainly see that Chris is going to enjoy living here"

Catherine: "Chris and I haven't decided where we're going to be living, Ella. He has a cabin not far from here that I'm particularly fond of."

(Both Chris and Vin nearly spit mint julep everywhere, but Catherine never misses a beat.)

Catherine: "It sits on a tract of land that's absolutely perfect for riding."

(This time, Vin has a sudden coughing spell that causes several people to look at him with concern. Chris is looking anywhere but at Catherine and Ella and trying his damnedest not to laugh out loud. Catherine looks at both men with the most innocent expression on her face, but devilment in her eyes.)

Catherine: "Are you two all right?"

Vin: "Fine, Catherine. Just fine."

Chris: "Me, too."

(Ella watches the easy-going interaction between the three, especially Catherine and Chris, and a cold, slithery feeling coils in the pit of her stomach. Before she can recover, Ezra and Vin see the hateful expression on her face and exchange a questioning look.)

Ella: "Must be wonderful to have everything in your life turn out so perfectly."

Catherine: "My life is far from perfect, Ella. As a matter of fact, not to long ago something truly horrible happened to me. But, with the help of my friends and Chris, I've put it behind me."

Ella: "And that's why I came here; to seek the help of an old friend. Have you decided whether or not you're going to give me that help, Chris?"

(Chris looks extremely uncomfortable so Catherine answers for him.)

Catherine: "Of course, he is, Ella. It would be inexcusably rude of him to refuse to help you with this Mr. Averell."

(Chris, Vin, Ezra, and Buck are all looking at Catherine like she's lost her mind, but she calmly returns their stares.)

Catherine: "After all, if all seven of them go, it shouldn't take nearly as long to get rid of Mr. Averell. If you all leave first thing in the morning, Chris will be back in plenty of time for our wedding.)

(Before Ella can reply, Mrs. Tyson announces that dinner is ready, and everyone moves into the dining room. The rest of the evening is spent in small talk, and, because the Seven are leaving for Ella's early the next morning, everyone begins to leave Catherine's soon after dinner. . .When everyone has left except Chris, he and Catherine walk down by the corrals.)

Chris: "Why did you tell Ella I'd go with them tomorrow? She did everything she could to provoke you tonight and you just . . let it go."

Catherine: "That's exactly why. Don't you see what she's trying to do, Chris? She still wants you. I don't think anyone's trying to steal her land; I think it's just a ruse to get you away from here, away from me."

Chris: "Then why the Hell did you agree for me to go?"

Catherine: "Because . . . _You_ have to be the one to tell her you don't want her. You have to _convince_ her that you're no longer interested in her, and you're going to have to do it on her home ground. Otherwise, she'll think you only turned her away because of me."

Chris: "I _don't_ want her, and it is because of you"

Catherine: (smiling softly) "No, it's because you don't love her."

Chris: "Damned right I don't love her. Hell, I don't even like her anymore. . . . You're the only woman I want, Catherine. I love you with everything I have in me"

(He pulls her into his arms and tips her head back with one hand so he can look directly into her beautiful, emerald eyes, and kisses her slowly, lingeringly)

Catherine: "If you don't stop that, Mr. Larabee, you won't be getting any sleep tonight. And if you don't get any sleep tonight, you'll be too tired to go with the others and take care of this problem tomorrow. And if you don't take care of this problem now, she's always going to try to come between us."

Chris: "The Hell she will! I swear to you, Catherine, no one will ever come between us. Not now; not ever. I won't let that happen."


	5. Chapter 5

"**LARABEE'S LADY: THE ELLA FACTOR" – CHAPTER FIVE**

Title: "Larabee's Lady: The Ella Factor"

Author: Michelle Heath

Rating: MA for adult language and situations

Summary: An old flame causes trouble for Chris and Catherine.

Date Written: September 22, 2010

Disclaimer: Chris Larabee, Vin Tanner, J.D. Dunne, Buck Wilmington, Josiah Sanchez, Ezra Standish, Nathan Jackson, Casey Wells, Mary Travis, Nettie Wells, Inez, Ella Gaines, Jack Averell, and The Magnificent Seven are the property of TM CBS, The Mirisch Group, MGM and Triology Entertainment. Other characters, i.e., Catherine Stewart, Jonathan Stewart, Eloise Stewart, Henrietta Wilkes, Miles Kettering, etc. are the sole property of the author. The author makes no profit from this work of fan fiction and no copyright infringement is intended.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: This story follows my first story, "Larabee's Lady" in which Chris Larabee met and fell in love with Catherine Stewart, Mary Travis' best friend. I didn't like the whole Ella Gaines story line, so I wrote "Larabee's Lady" without bringing Ella into it, but I've decided that maybe she can provide some interesting dynamics.

(Early the next morning, Vin, Ezra, Buck, J.D., Josiah, and Nathan are getting their horses ready to go and Ella's driver, Luis, is waiting in the carriage outside the hotel. Luis looks like he hasn't had much sleep and keeps glancing around nervously. Mary Travis is delivering the morning paper and walks over to the six.)

Mary: "How long do you think you'll be gone?"

Vin: "Not more than a day or two."

Buck: "Less than that if I have anything to say about it. Can't for the life of me understand why Catherine agreed to this."

Mary: "Because she recognizes Ella Gaines for what she is."

Ezra: "And what, may I ask, would that be?"

Mary: "A conniving, sneaky, manipulative, pitiful excuse for a human being."

Buck: "Well, don't hold back, Mary. Tell us what you really think."

Mary: "You didn't see what that woman was trying to do last night? You didn't hear the sarcasm in her voice every time she said anything to Catherine? . . . (they stare blankly at her) . . . Are you all blind? That woman came here for one reason and one reason only: she came here for Chris."

Nathan: "Then why did Catherine tell her all of us, including Chris, would help her?"

Mary: (muttering the first few words under her breath) "Save me from senseless men . . . Catherine knows the only way to get rid of the woman, permanently, is to let this play out. To let Ella Gaines see that Chris is in love with Catherine and not her."

J.D.: "Mrs. Travis, . . . I, . . .How'd you get all that out of the way Miss Ella was talking to Catherine last night?"

(Mary rolls her eyes and shakes her head.)

Mary: "Never mind, J.D., just . . . never mind."

Josiah: "Where is Chris, anyway?"

J.D.: "He and Catherine are over at the Sheriff's Office."

Mary: "Catherine's in town?"

J.D.: "Yes, Ma'am. She rode in 'bout half an hour ago. They've been over at the Sheriff's Office ever since."

Buck: "Maybe she's havin' second thoughts about Chris goin' with us."

Vin: "More likely she wants Ella Gaines to see her with Chris one more time 'fore we leave."

(Their speculative conversation comes to an end when Ella Gaines, dressed in yet another fashionable riding habit, comes out of the hotel looking like the cat that ate the canary.)

Ella: "Good morning."

(They all acknowledge her greeting; all except Mary who's hidden behind J.D. and Josiah and remains quiet; watching.)

Ella: "Where's Chris?"

Buck: "Oh, I imagine he'll be along any minute now."

Ella: "I hope so. I wanted to get an early start."

(Mary has stood all she can stand and steps around Josiah so that Ella can see her.)

Mary: "Yes, I'm sure you'll rest much easier once your problem with this Mr. Averell is cleared up."

Ella: "Yes. I'm sure I will once we're on our way."

(The smug expression on Ella's face slips as she gazes across the street. Catherine and Chris are standing in front of the Sheriff's Office, in each other's arms, and he is kissing her goodbye. The loving smile she bestows on him when he lifts his head makes Ella clench her fists in anger and the smile that was on her face turns into something resembling a snarl. Buck and Ezra both catch her expression and both get a bad feeling. Catherine and Chris walk across the street and Ella steps down to her carriage.)

Chris: "We about ready to go?"

Vin: "Ready as we'll ever be."

Chris: "All right, then."

(He turns to Catherine, leans down, and kisses her again. Ella is barely able to contain her rage, and steps jerkily up into the carriage ignoring Josiah's hand. Making a big show of settling her skirts, Ella no longer pretends to be amiable, and anger seeps into her voice.)

Ella: "The sooner we leave, the sooner you boys can take care of Averell, and the sooner you can get back to Catherine, Chris."

Catherine: "Goodbye, Ella."

Ella: "Catherine."

(As Ella's carriage and the Seven leave town, Mary walks over to where Catherine is standing and places her hand on Catherine's shoulder.)

Mary: "I know this is hard, but you had to do it, Catherine."

Catherine: "I know, Mary. It's just. . .I love him so much. I don't think I could stand it if I lost him."

Mary: "Well, you're certainly NOT going to lose him to Ella Gaines!"

(A couple of hours down the road, the group headed to Ella's stops to take a break. Chris has been riding his horse since they left Four Corners, and Ella is silently fuming. She takes advantage of the rest stop to talk to Chris. Putting a smile on her face, Ella saunters over to where Chris and Vin are talking."

Ella: "We have a lot of catching up to do, Chris. Why don't you ride the rest of the way in the carriage with me?"

(Chris' immediate reaction is to tell Ella no, but, after thinking about it for a couple of minutes, he decides to take her up on her offer.)

Chris: ""Think I'll do that, Ella. We need to talk."

Ella: "Sounds serious."

Chris: "Oh, it is. Real serious."


	6. Chapter 6

"**LARABEE'S LADY: THE ELLA FACTOR" – CHAPTER SIX**

Title: "Larabee's Lady: The Ella Factor"

Author: Michelle Heath

Rating: MA for adult language and situations

Summary: An old flame causes trouble for Chris and Catherine.

Date Written: September 24, 2010

Disclaimer: Chris Larabee, Vin Tanner, J.D. Dunne, Buck Wilmington, Josiah Sanchez, Ezra Standish, Nathan Jackson, Casey Wells, Mary Travis, Nettie Wells, Inez, Ella Gaines, Jack Averell, and The Magnificent Seven are the property of TM CBS, The Mirisch Group, MGM and Triology Entertainment. Other characters, i.e., Catherine Stewart, Jonathan Stewart, Eloise Stewart, Henrietta Wilkes, Miles Kettering, etc. are the sole property of the author. The author makes no profit from this work of fan fiction and no copyright infringement is intended.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: This story follows my first story, "Larabee's Lady" in which Chris Larabee met and fell in love with Catherine Stewart, Mary Travis' best friend. I didn't like the whole Ella Gaines story line, so I wrote "Larabee's Lady" without bringing Ella into it, but I've decided that maybe she can provide some interesting dynamics.

(Once Chris is settled in the carriage with Ella and they are, again, on their way, Ella uses all her wiles to try and charm him. She begins to talk about things they did when they were much younger, and places her hand familiarly on his leg. It takes Chris but a split-second to remove her hand and turn to face her, a grim expression on his face. Ella stops prattling and looks at him with surprise.)

Chris: "Tell me something, Ella, how'd you know where I was?"

Ella: "The seven of you are well-known in the territory, Chris. It wasn't hard to find you. . . What's wrong?

Chris: "I need you to understand something. I'm in love with Catherine; we're getting married in a couple of weeks. As soon as we've taken care of this problem with Averell, I'm going back to Four Corners; to Catherine."

Ella: "Well, of course, I understand that, Chris. Why ever would you think I didn't?"

Chris: "Oh, I don't know . . . You show up out of nowhere with some story about someone tryin' to steal you're land, you treat my fiancée' like she's dirt under your feet, you wanna get all cozy with me the minute I get in this carriage . . .What should I think?"

(Ells is seething inside and her hatred for Catherine Stewart is reaching almost uncontrollable proportions, but she pastes an engaging smile on her face.)

Ella: "There _is_ a man named Jack Averell, he _is_ trying to steal my land, and I _do_ need your help in getting rid of him. I am sorry if you feel that I treated Catherine badly, but I assure you that I have no animosity toward her."

(Chris looks squarely at Ella for a minute and then tells Luis to stop the coach so that he can remount his horse where he stays for the rest of the journey to Ella's. . . .

Catherine is in one of the stables checking on a mare that's about to foal when Farley comes in to tell her one of the hands reported some of the fencing at the northeast property line is down and needs to be repaired. The location is one that is about as far from the house as possible and still be on Catherine's land, and it appears the job is going to require several people and a couple of days worth of work. Catherine decides to send Farley and all but three of the ranch hands to repair the fence, and they leave as soon as they have their gear together. As she watches them ride away from the stables, Catherine experiences an uneasy feeling and looks out over the area surrounding the structures. Although she sees no one, Catherine cannot help but feel that someone is out there watching.

Once the Seven arrive at Ella's, she invites them all inside for lunch. As they are entering the house, she turns to Chris and offers him a beguiling smile.)

Ella: "Your room is upstairs, Chris. Come on, I'll show you where it is."

Chris: "I'll be stayin' in the bunk house with the boys, Ella. . . . Josiah, J.D., take a look around."

Ella: "Well, then, if you'll excuse me, I'll just go change."

(By the time she reaches her room, Ella Gaines is fit to be tied. Nothing is going they way she thought it would, and she is having great difficulty keeping her disposition pleasant. Angrily jerking off her riding habit, she tries to think of new ways she can get Chris Larabee into her bed. . . .

Chris, Vin, Ezra, Buck, and Nathan walk over to the bunkhouse and are less than impressed when they walk in.)

Ezra: "Oh, the indignity. Courage, Ezra, courage."

Buck: "Maybe you should've taken Ella up on her offer of a room in the house, Stud."

Chris: "I don't think so, Buck. This'll be just fine."

Vin: "Think I'll sleep under the stars."

Nathan: "How're we gonna take care of this, Chris?"

Chris: "As quickly as possible, Nathan. I want to get the Hell out of here, and get back home."

Buck: "Somethin' just don't feel right 'bout this."

Nathan: "I'm with Buck.

Chris: "Yeah. Let's go talk to Ella, Vin. Find out where we can find this Jack Averell."


	7. Chapter 7

"**LARABEE'S LADY: THE ELLA FACTOR" – CHAPTER SEVEN**

Title: "Larabee's Lady: The Ella Factor"

Author: Michelle Heath

Rating: MA for adult language and situations

Summary: An old flame causes trouble for Chris and Catherine.

Date Written: September 25, 2010

Disclaimer: Chris Larabee, Vin Tanner, J.D. Dunne, Buck Wilmington, Josiah Sanchez, Ezra Standish, Nathan Jackson, Casey Wells, Mary Travis, Nettie Wells, Inez, Ella Gaines, Jack Averell, and The Magnificent Seven are the property of TM CBS, The Mirisch Group, MGM and Triology Entertainment. Other characters, i.e., Catherine Stewart, Jonathan Stewart, Eloise Stewart, Henrietta Wilkes, Miles Kettering, etc. are the sole property of the author. The author makes no profit from this work of fan fiction and no copyright infringement is intended.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: This story follows my first story, "Larabee's Lady" in which Chris Larabee met and fell in love with Catherine Stewart, Mary Travis' best friend. I didn't like the whole Ella Gaines story line, so I wrote "Larabee's Lady" without bringing Ella into it, but I've decided that maybe she can provide some interesting dynamics.

(Ella is standing on her porch looking toward the corral when Chris and Vin approach her.)

Chris: "Where can we find this Jack Averell?"

Ella: "He keeps company at a Saloon over in Red Fork."

Chris: "All right. Buck, J.D., and I are gonna' take a ride over there and have a little talk with him. Vin and the others will make sure everything's all right here while we're gone."

Ella: "How long will you be gone?"

Chris: "No longer than we have to be."

Vin: "Don't worry, Ma'am, you'll be all right."

(Catherine is awakened by Mrs. Tyson shortly after midnight and told that the mare she was worried about is in fact foaling and having a lot of trouble. Dressing hurriedly, Catherine quickly makes her way to the barn and works for several hours to help the mare deliver he baby. Just as the sun begins to come up, the foal is born and quickly takes to his legs. His mother, however, has lost a lot of blood and is dying. With a heavy heart, Catherine retrieves her rifle and quickly puts the poor horse out of her misery. She and the three remaining ranch hands clean the barn and load the mare's body on a low wagon. Not wanting the mare's burial site too close to the house or the other horses, Catherine instructs the hands to take the mare's carcass to a part of the ranch that is little used for burial. She is in the kitchen giving Mrs. Tyson instructions on how to prepare a special formula for the foal when there's a commotion in the front of the house. Picking up her rifle as she goes, she spies a group of strange-looking men in the front yard. Telling Mrs. Tyson to get another rifle and go upstairs, Catherine steps out on the front porch warily, and counts eight men)

Catherine: "Can I help you?"

Dunstan: "Well, now, first thing you need to do is put that rifle down, real slow like., and if you don't, (he nods to someone on the side of the house and another armed man steps into view with his arm around Mrs. Tyson's neck and a gun pointed at her head.), I'm gonna let Keeler to kill the old lady."

Catherine: "What do you want?"

Dunstan: "You. Now you come along all nice and quiet like and I might let the old woman go after a few miles."

(Knowing that she and Mrs. Tyson are the only two people anywhere near the house at the moment and that she is no match for nine armed men, Catherine slowly places her rifle on the porch floor.)

Catherine: "I'll go with you. There's no reason to drag Mrs. Tyson into this."

Dunstan: "She's coming, too. That way, I know you'll behave."

(Another of the men brings two of Catherine's horses, already saddled, up to the front porch. The man holding Mrs. Tyson puts her on one of the horses and ties her hands to the saddle horn. Dunstan makes sure Catherine's hands are securely tied after she mounts the horse.)

Catherine: "Why are you doing this? What do you want?"

Dunstan: "Now, you don't need to worry your pretty head about that. Just keep your mouth shut and you and the old lady will be just fine."

(And so saying, grabs the reins of the horse Catherine is sitting on and starts away from the ranch at a gallop. . .

Chris, Buck, and J.D. find Jack Averell and several of his men in the Saloon in Red Fork; waiting for them.)

Averell: "I trust you received my invitation."

J.D.: "You shot Luis just to get us here?"

Averell: "And here you are.. Just so you'll know, I've already offered Ella Gaines more than a fair price for her land, and she's refused."

Chris: "Well, there's the hitch. She don't want to sell it."

Averell: "That's why you're here, Mr. Larabee. Whatever she's payin' you, I'll double it. You and your men just ride on back to wherever it is you came from."

(Chris holds up his hand in a manner to suggest he wants a moment to talk over Averell's offer with Buck, but then turns and slams his fist into Averell's face; knocking him backwards and off his feet. Averell's men draw their guns as do Buck and J.D., but Averell holds up his hand.)

Averell: "Put 'em away, Gentlemen. Mr. Larabee was just expressing his loyalty to Ella Gaines. (he walks up to Chris) Next time, I'll put a bullet in your heart."

The sun has just come up when Chris, Buck, and J.D. get back to Ella's. She is out by the corral looking over some horses when Chris rides up.)

Ella: "Chris, how'd it go with Averell?"

Chris: "Well, if he's lookin' for a fight now he knows where he can get one."

Ella: "I'm sure he'll come to his senses rather than mess with the seven of you."

Chris: "That'd be mighty helpful, Ella. We'll stay one more day to make sure he doesn't bother you anymore. If he doesn't show up by morning, we'll be on our way back to Four Corners."

(This news causes Ella to know a moment of panic, but she manages to hide it from him. The thought that Chris will be leaving before she can implement her plan is unacceptable.)

Ella: "I'm sure you must be missing Catherine terribly." (He doesn't miss the sarcasm in her voice.)

Chris: "As a matter of fact, I am. You know, Ella, I wouldn't even be here if Catherine hadn't of asked me to help you, so you might want to think about that next time your jealousy gets to eatin' at you."

(Before she can say another word, Chris turns his back on her and walks away. Furious, Ella spins around toward the house and spies someone who puts a smile on her face. Feeling a little better, she wastes no time in making her way to the house.)


	8. Chapter 8

"**LARABEE'S LADY: THE ELLA FACTOR" – CHAPTER EIGHT**

Title: "Larabee's Lady: The Ella Factor"

Author: Michelle Heath

Rating: MA for adult language and situations

Summary: An old flame causes trouble for Chris and Catherine.

Date Written: September 26, 2010

Disclaimer: Chris Larabee, Vin Tanner, J.D. Dunne, Buck Wilmington, Josiah Sanchez, Ezra Standish, Nathan Jackson, Casey Wells, Mary Travis, Nettie Wells, Inez, Ella Gaines, Jack Averell, and The Magnificent Seven are the property of TM CBS, The Mirisch Group, MGM and Triology Entertainment. Other characters, i.e., Catherine Stewart, Jonathan Stewart, Eloise Stewart, Henrietta Wilkes, Miles Kettering, etc. are the sole property of the author. The author makes no profit from this work of fan fiction and no copyright infringement is intended.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: This story follows my first story, "Larabee's Lady" in which Chris Larabee met and fell in love with Catherine Stewart, Mary Travis' best friend. I didn't like the whole Ella Gaines story line, so I wrote "Larabee's Lady" without bringing Ella into it, but I've decided that maybe she can provide some interesting dynamics.

(Making her way upstairs and to one of the guest rooms, Ella makes sure no one has followed her as she ducks into the room where Fred Keeler is waiting.)

Ella: "Well?"

Keeler: "We got her and her housekeeper, too."

Ella: "And she's not been harmed? No one has touched her?"

Keeler: "No, Ma'am. Did just what you said. Got em' over at that abandoned house other side of the old Seaton place."

Ella: "All right. Make sure that no one lays a finger on Catherine Stewart. If she's harmed in any way it will ruin everything, and I'll kill any man who touches her!

(Chris has posted a watch and, sure enough, just before noon, Jack Averell and his men ride into the front yard of Ella's house. After a brief confrontation with the Seven, they just ride away. All of the Seven have a bad feeling about this. They're all wondering why Jack Averell and his men would just leave without much of a fight.)

Vin: "Somethin's not right here, Chris."

Ezra: "Indeed. Although we are a formidable group of peach keepers, I find it difficult to believe that Mr. Averell would be willing to just . . ride away and leave this alone."

Chris: "I agree, Ezra. What am I missing here?"

Vin: "She's up to something, Chris. I'm goin' to ride over to Red Fork and see what I can find out."

Chris: "All right. I've already told Ella that we'll be leavin' in the morning."

Josiah: "Think that's a good idea. She's got enough hands around here to handle Averell if he comes back."

(Casey Wells arrives at Catherine's ranch and finds absolutely no one there. The front door of the house is standing wide open and Catherine's rifle is lying on the porch floor. Casey goes through the house and is truly alarmed when she can't find a soul. As she steps back out onto the porch, the three hands who buried the mare come back to the barn, and, after speaking with them for a few minutes, Casey is riding as fast as she can to Four Corners. . .

Catherine and Mrs. Tyson are sitting on the floor of an abandoned house not far from Ella's warily watching three of the men who abducted them. Bringing Mrs. Tyson along was a stroke of genius because Catherine absolutely will not do anything to endanger the older woman and the men know it. Although she has repeatedly asked why she and Mrs. Tyson have been taken, the men only laugh and tell her to behave so they don't have to hurt the older woman. Thinking about where they are, Catherine begins to figure out who's behind their abduction and why, and a slow, burning anger begins to build within her. . .

Ella, looking very full of herself, strolls out to the yard where everyone but Vin, are talking and smiles at all of them winningly.)

Ella: "I'd like to throw a little party tonight to thank all of you for chasing off that nasty man."

Nathan: "That's really not necessary, Ma'am."

Ella: "Of course, it is. After all, you'll all be leaving in the morning, and my other guests are so looking forward to it."


	9. Chapter 9

"**LARABEE'S LADY: THE ELLA FACTOR" – CHAPTER NINE**

Title: "Larabee's Lady: The Ella Factor"

Author: Michelle Heath

Rating: MA for adult language and situations

Summary: An old flame causes trouble for Chris and Catherine.

Date Written: September 26, 2010

Disclaimer: Chris Larabee, Vin Tanner, J.D. Dunne, Buck Wilmington, Josiah Sanchez, Ezra Standish, Nathan Jackson, Casey Wells, Mary Travis, Nettie Wells, Inez, Ella Gaines, Jack Averell, and The Magnificent Seven are the property of TM CBS, The Mirisch Group, MGM and Triology Entertainment. Other characters, i.e., Catherine Stewart, Jonathan Stewart, Eloise Stewart, Henrietta Wilkes, Miles Kettering, etc. are the sole property of the author. The author makes no profit from this work of fan fiction and no copyright infringement is intended.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: This story follows my first story, "Larabee's Lady" in which Chris Larabee met and fell in love with Catherine Stewart, Mary Travis' best friend. I didn't like the whole Ella Gaines story line, so I wrote "Larabee's Lady" without bringing Ella into it, but I've decided that maybe she can provide some interesting dynamics.

(Ella Gaines spends the remainder of the afternoon putting the final touches on her plan, and takes extra care with her appearance. This is her last chance to make Chris see just how much she loves him, and she'd determined that, this tine, she will succeed. Before she goes downstairs for the evening, she visits her "special" room and lovingly runs her hands over her "trophies": the newspaper clippings which tell of the fire and the deaths of Chris' wife and son, pictures of Chris from years past, and the burned locket that belonged to Sarah. Feeling much better, Ella finishes dressing. . .

Some of the men guarding Catherine and Mrs. Tyson have gotten careless and the two women overhear them talking.

Man 1: "How long we supposed to keep them here.?"

Man 2: "Til Miss Ella says different."

Man 1: "Hope we ain't gonna be here too long. The accommodations ain't what I'm used to."

Man 2: "Soon's as Miss Ella gets that gunslinger she's got a hankerin' for we'll be done."

(Catherine's suspicions are confirmed. Pacing in the confines of the small room where she and Mrs. Tyson are being held, Catherine is imagining all sorts of horrible things she would dearly love to do to Ella Gaines. . . .

Ella has spared no expense with the party she has thrown. Food is plentiful, fine wines and spirits flow freely, there is a fine group of musicians filling the air with pleasing music, and most of Ella's guests are in light-hearted moods. Chris, Ezra, Buck, Nathan, Josiah, and J.D., while trying their best to be cordial, are tense and edgy. Ella is being the perfect hostess, and her mood is very care free. She turns all her charms on Chris, but he doesn't take the bait. As the hour gets late, Chris and the others excuse themselves and return to the bunk house. Ella is angry but maintains her composure because she knows she has an ace in the hole. . . .

Just before the sun comes up, Vin bursts into the bunkhouse and awakens Chris. Vin's face is tight with anger, and the others assume similar expressions as he explains what he found in Red Fork.)

Vin: "Catherine's missin'"

Chris: "What?"

Vin: "Catherine's missin' There was a wire from Mary waitin' at the telegraph office in Red Fork. Yesterday mornin', sometime between sun up and about an hour afterward, Catherine and Mrs. Tyson went missin' from the ranch. One of the hands found tracks indicating ten riders heading away from the ranch, but lost em' before he could figure out which way they were headed. And, Ella Gaines owns Culpepper Mining Company which means Jack Averell and his men work for her."

(Chris is livid. Telling the others to get ready to ride, he angrily strides toward the house bare-footed and wearing only his pants; the telegram from Mary in his hand. The others start getting their gear together; each of them imagining all sorts of horrible things. . . .

When Chris reaches the house, he heads straight upstairs to find Ella. He turns the corner at the top of the stairs in time to see Ella, dressed in a nightgown and a wrapper, unlock a door at the end of the hall and enter. Following her, Chris eases into the room behind Ella, and she is so absorbed in looking at her newest trophy that she is unaware that Chris is behind her and this allows him to fully take in the contents of the small room. He picks up Sarah's burned locket His voice, angry and loud, startles Ella and she jerks around. The look on her face is one of pure serenity.)

Chris: "What the Hell is going on here, Ella?"

Ella: "I've always loved you, Chris, now you know just how much."

Chris: "What are you doing with my wife's locket?"

Ella: "Fowler brought it to me after the fire."

Chris: "Fowler? . . .You paid him to murder by wife and son?"

Ella: "I couldn't let her come between us, Chris. I'm the woman you love. Not Sarah, and (she holds up the yellow, satin ribbon she is holding. Chris recognizes it as one Catherine often wears in her hair and his gut clenches) not Catherine."

(Chris grabs Ella by the throat and throws her back against a wall; his fingers closing around her windpipe.)

Chris: "You sick bitch! Where is Catherine?"

(Gunshots ring out and a shout from Jack Averell telling Ella's men to take out the bunkhouse are the only thing that keeps Chris from killing Ella. Slinging her away from him as hard as he can, Chris races downstairs grabbing a rifle on the way. The six in the bunkhouse manage to get into the root cellar before any of them is hit by the myriad of bullets pounding into the bunk house. They get out of the exterior entrance and find places to take cover around the yard. Chris steps out onto the front porch and starts firing. Vin manages to work his way around the fray so that he can come up on the other side of the porch. The gun battle between the Seven and Ella's men continues for several more minutes. Chris has reached the end of the porch and managed to take out three of Ella's men when she yells out his name. Spinning around, Chris sees Ella mounted on a horse not far from him. He raises his gun to shoot her but hesitates because Ella can't tell him where Catherine is if he kills her. Jack Averell sees Chris' hesitation and fires at him. Chris immediately drops to the ground and Ella spins the horse around and gallops away. Vin shoots Averell and then takes a shot at Ella's departing form but misses. He immediately drops to the ground beside Chris and yells for Nathan. Nathan runs over to them followed by the others. Kneeling beside Chris, Nathan takes one look and realizes Chris is very lucky; it's only a flesh wound, and not serious. Chris realizes this too, and quickly relates what he discovered upstairs. In a matter of minutes, Chris has finished dressing and the Seven are after Ella. . .

Spurred on by fear and fury, Ella reaches the abandoned house where Catherine and Mrs. Tyson are being held in record time. Telling her men that they need to be on the lookout for the Seven and are to shot to kill should they see them, Ella has Catherine and Mrs. Tyson brought outside to the yard.)

Catherine: "Where's Chris?"

Ella: "The last time I saw him he was lying on the ground bleeding. Don't worry, he's not dead"

Catherine: "You can't have him so no one can?"

Ella: "I will have him. When he realizes what I did for him, how much I love him, he'll see that I'm the only woman for him."

Catherine: "What you did for him . . .?"

Ella: "I got rid of Sarah and her brat. I gave Chris time to get over her. But then you had to come along. Now, I'll have to get rid of you, too. "

Catherine: "Oh my God! _You_ hired Fowler to kill Sarah and Adam!"

Ella: "Of course, I did. I told you, I'm the woman for Chris; the only woman. Now, I'll have to take care of you, too."

Catherine: "You mean you'll have your men take care of me. You aren't the woman for Chris; you aren't even woman enough to get rid of your own problems."

Ella: "Shut you!"

Catherine: "You want me out of your way, Ella, you want me dead? Then kill me. But be woman enough to do it yourself."

(Ella raises her hand in which she is holding a small Derringer and aims it at Catherine.)

Catherine: "No! You want Chris? Then you fight me for him. No guns, we do this unarmed. You that much of a woman, Ella?"

(Ella takes the bait Catherine is dangling in front of her; a crazed look on her face.)

Ella: "You boys stay back. This is between Miss Stewart and me. . We finish this here, Catherine, we finish it now!"

(And with those words, Ella leaps for Catherine. The two women engage in an all out struggle. Fists are flying and connecting and nails are raking. Catherine has the advantage because she is physically bigger and stronger and is wearing pants, but Ella is fueled by fury and madness and manages to hold her own. When the two women break apart momentarily, one of Ella's men calls out to her and throws her a large, wicked looking knife. A glint of insanity in her eyes, Ella raises the knife high and goes for Catherine. They once again end up in a tangled heap rolling on the ground, and it is how the Seven find them when, having followed Ella's tracks, they ride into the yard. Vin lifts his gun as if to shoot, but Chris yells at him to stop; saying he might hit Catherine. After disarming Catherine's men, all the Seven can do is helplessly watch Catherine and Ella. The knife, sharp and vicious looking, glints in the morning sunlight as the two women roll on the ground. Finally, Ella rolls on top of Catherine; there is a grunt of pure pain, and Catherine's eyes close. Chris is off his horse instantly and sprinting for the two women with Vin and Nathan right behind him Chris reaches them first and snatches Ella off of Catherine. Much to his surprise, Catherine's eyes open, and she looks up at him with those beautiful emerald green eyes of hers. Glancing over, he sees the knife sticking out of Ella's shoulder. Not caring that Catherine is covered in dirt and Ella's blood, Chris pulls her into his arms and holds her tightly.)

Chris: "Are you hurt?"

Catherine: "I'm fine."

Chris: "God, Catherine, I thought . . . I thought I'd lost you, too."

Catherine: "Chris, Ella . . . She paid Fowler to kill Sarah and Adam."

Chris: "I know."

(Nathan has looked at Ella's wound and determined she'll live. He and Josiah take her into custody while Ezra assists Mrs. Tyson, and the others gather up Ella's men. The ride to Four Corners is accomplished in record time and Ella and her men are locked up in the jail. As soon as they've gotten cleaned up, Catherine and Chris ride up to his cabin and don't give a damn who knows it. . .


	10. Chapter 10

"**LARABEE'S LADY: THE ELLA FACTOR" – CHAPTER TEN**

Title: "Larabee's Lady: The Ella Factor"

Author: Michelle Heath

Rating: MA for adult language and situations

Summary: An old flame causes trouble for Chris and Catherine.

Date Written: September 26, 2010

Disclaimer: Chris Larabee, Vin Tanner, J.D. Dunne, Buck Wilmington, Josiah Sanchez, Ezra Standish, Nathan Jackson, Casey Wells, Mary Travis, Nettie Wells, Inez, Ella Gaines, Jack Averell, and The Magnificent Seven are the property of TM CBS, The Mirisch Group, MGM and Triology Entertainment. Other characters, i.e., Catherine Stewart, Jonathan Stewart, Eloise Stewart, Henrietta Wilkes, Miles Kettering, etc. are the sole property of the author. The author makes no profit from this work of fan fiction and no copyright infringement is intended.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: This story follows my first story, "Larabee's Lady" in which Chris Larabee met and fell in love with Catherine Stewart, Mary Travis' best friend. I didn't like the whole Ella Gaines story line, so I wrote "Larabee's Lady" without bringing Ella into it, but I've decided that maybe she can provide some interesting dynamics.

(When they get to the cabin, Chris gets a fire going and then walks out to the porch. Catherine finishes unpacking their saddlebags and walks out to join him. The sun is just beginning to set and she knows he has a lot on his mind. In a sense, it's nearly as hard as losing Sarah and Adam all over again, and Catherine wisely keeps her distance. Chris is leaning against a rail post and Catherine leans against the one opposite him.

Chris: "Ella had a room in her house, a kind of . . .shrine. She had newspaper clippings about the fire, pictures of me, . . Sarah's locket. I caught her in there. . .(he looks at her with tears in his eyes) She had your hair ribbon in her hand. I thought . . . I thought you were dead, too.

(Catherine moves to put her arms around Chris and hold him close. Her heart aches for him for all the pain and anguish he's been through, and what he will suffer before he truly heals. Chris' arms close around her and he holds her tightly; on hand gently stroking her hair.)

Chris: "If anything had happened to you . . . ."

Catherine: "I'm fine, Chris. Ella and her men are locked up, we're here . . . It's going to take some time, but we will get through this. . together."

Chris: "I don't deserve you, Catherine."

Catherine: "No, I'm the one who doesn't deserve you. . You've been through so much personal loss yet you protect the people of this town with your life. You're strong, brave, unselfish . . . God, Chris, you're one of the most amazing people I know, and I love you with all my heart."

(And they watch the sun set standing on the porch holding each other and giving each other strength and comfort. . .

Mary leaves the telegraph office and walks over to the Sheriff's Office to share a wire she's received from her father-in-law with Vin and Ezra.)

Mary: "The Judge will be here sometime tomorrow. I've been thinking, Vin. Ella's trial is going to be very hard on everyone, but especially Catherine and Chris. I wish there was something we could do for them."

Vin: "Best thing we can do for Catherine and Chris right now is make sure no body bothers them til they're needed to testify at the trial. They've got a lot to sort out."

Ezra: "I agree with Mr. Tanner. After everything that has transpired over the past few days, I believe giving them the time they need would be the kindest course of action."

(Catherine and Chris, neither of them having much of an appetite, have spent a good bit of time on the cabin's porch watching the stars and just holding one another. Catherine knows that Chris is struggling to try to understand everything that has happened, and that there is very little she can do to help him except be there for him, hold him, and love him. When the temperature finally drops, Catherine, seeing how exhausted and . . haunted Chris is, tells him she'll see to their horses so he can go ahead and go inside. When she goes back inside the cabin, she finds Chris already in the bed and asleep. Her heart clenches as she looks down at his handsome face, relaxed in sleep, gently brushing his hair back from his brow, she leans down and kisses his forehead before shedding her clothes and slipping in beside him. Almost as soon as Catherine slides in the bed, Chris turns toward her and his arms pull her body close to his. Safe and warm in his secure embrace, it isn't long before Catherine falls asleep. . . .In the early hours before dawn, Catherine is awakened by a low, moaning sound and realizes that it's coming from Chris. As he starts to thrash about, Catherine turns toward him and pulls him into her arms, talking soothingly to him until he calms. A few moments later, his sea-green eyes open and she is lost. Words are not necessary between them as he rolls her beneath him and kisses her softly. His hands gently explore her body and she follows suit, their movements are slow and unhurried. Their lovemaking is not the desperate, passionate kind they usually share but something more gentle and healing. Catherine's eyes fill with tears at the sheer sweetness of the moment, but when she sees the tears that are in _Chris_' eyes she knows that they have truly become one; not just physically, but their spirits and souls, as well. . .

Judge Travis arrives on the morning stage and goes straight to the Sheriff's Office. Even sitting in a jail cell, Ella Gaines is still defiant, but recognizing that she is, indeed, in a seriously dangerous situation, she tries charm.)

Judge Travis: "Ella Gaines. My name's Judge Orrin Travis. I'm here to try you for the murders of Sarah and Adam Larabee and the attempted murder of Catherine Stewart. Do you have an attorney?"

Ella: "No, I don't have an attorney, Judge; I've done nothing wrong. I've killed no one."

Judge Travis: "You may not have personally set the fire that killed the Larabees, but you paid someone to do it. Same thing. And you did try to kill Catherine Stewart. I suggest you get yourself an attorney as soon as possible. Your trial starts tomorrow."

Ella: "Tomorrow! But, Judge, I . . ."

Judge Travis: "Tomorrow!"

(Catherine and Chris have just come back from a ride, and Chris reaches up and lifts Catherine down from her horse; kissing her soundly before her feet even touch the ground. And it is this scene that Vin rides up on. A grin on his handsome face, he announces his presence.)

Vin: "I'm tellin' 'you. You two are gonna' keep on until Mrs. Wilkes catches you and then all Hell's gonna' break loose."

Chris: "You know, Vin, You keep sneakin' up on us like that and you might just find yourself in a heap of trouble."

Catherine: "Pay him no attention, Vin You're welcome anytime. . Well, almost any time."

Vin: "Came to tell you Judge Travis is in town. Gonna start Ella's trial first thing in the morning."

Catherine: "We have to go back to town, Chris. We have to testify."

Vin: "Well, now, I reckon you don't have to go back right away. Tomorrow mornin' ought to be soon enough."

Catherine: "Stayin' for supper, Vin?"

(Grinning, Vin gets back on his horse and turns toward town.)

Vin: "Appreciate the invitation, Catherine, but I think I'd best be on my way. That look in Chris' eye ain't none to welcoming."


	11. Chapter 11

"**LARABEE'S LADY: THE ELLA FACTOR" – CHAPTER ELEVEN**

Title: "Larabee's Lady: The Ella Factor"

Author: Michelle Heath

Rating: MA for adult language and situations

Summary: An old flame causes trouble for Chris and Catherine.

Date Written: September 27, 2010

Disclaimer: Chris Larabee, Vin Tanner, J.D. Dunne, Buck Wilmington, Josiah Sanchez, Ezra Standish, Nathan Jackson, Casey Wells, Mary Travis, Nettie Wells, Inez, Ella Gaines, Jack Averell, and The Magnificent Seven are the property of TM CBS, The Mirisch Group, MGM and Triology Entertainment. Other characters, i.e., Catherine Stewart, Jonathan Stewart, Eloise Stewart, Henrietta Wilkes, Miles Kettering, etc. are the sole property of the author. The author makes no profit from this work of fan fiction and no copyright infringement is intended.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: This story follows my first story, "Larabee's Lady" in which Chris Larabee met and fell in love with Catherine Stewart, Mary Travis' best friend. I didn't like the whole Ella Gaines story line, so I wrote "Larabee's Lady" without bringing Ella into it, but I've decided that maybe she can provide some interesting dynamics.

(As Catherine and Chris are getting ready to leave the cabin the next morning and head into town, she notices that he has gotten very quiet and walks around Rebel to touch his arm. When he turns toward her, she gently touches the side of his face and looks up at him.)

Catherine: "I love you."

Chris: (taking her hand and kissing her palm) "I know you do."

Catherine: "The next couple of days are going to be hard, Chris, for both of us. I just. . . I'm right here, and I'm not going anywhere; ever."

Chris: "God, I love you so much, Catherine."

(The street in front of the Grain Exchange, where Ella's trial is being held, is crowded and noisy, but, when Catherine and Chris appear, the sea of people parts and the noise dies down to a hushed murmur. Nathan and Josiah make sure they have a clear path into the building and Vin motions for them to take two chairs on the front row between him and Ezra. Once they are seated, Judge Travis begins the trial.)

Judge Travis: "Bring in the prisoner."

(Buck escorts Ella Gaines, her left arm in a sling, into the hushed courtroom. A defiant look on her face, Ella glares daggers at Catherine as she sits alone at the Defense table. Buck takes a seat in a chair directly behind and to her left.)

Judge Travis: "Ella Gaines, you are charged with the murders of Sarah Larabee and Adam Larabee, and the attempted murder of Catherine Stewart. Do you have an attorney to represent you?"

Ella: "I will act as my own attorney, Judge Travis."

Judge Travis: "It is my duty to advise you that you should seek the services of an attorney, Mrs. Gaines."

Ella: (a bitter edge to her voice) "None of the fine citizens of this town will represent me. I don't need them anyway."

Judge Travis: "Very well. I have appointed Mr. Josiah Sanchez to serve as Prosecutor for this trial. Mr. Sanchez, you may make your opening statement."

Josiah: "Thank you, Judge. Gentlemen of the jury, three years ago the defendant, Ella Gaines, paid a man by the name of Fowler to murder Sarah and Adam Larabee. Mr. Fowler and two other men did so by barricading the doors and windows of the Larabee house and then setting fire to the building, effectively trapping Sarah and Adam Larabee inside the burning building. Unable to escape, they both died in the ensuing fire."

(Catherine has glanced at Chris' face during Josiah's words and her heart aches at the torment she sees there. Not giving a damn what anyone thinks, she takes his cold hand in the warmth of hers and is rewarded when he squeezes hers gently. His eyes, however, never leave Ella and the hatred Catherine sees there sends a chill down her back.)

Josiah: "These facts are indisputable as Ella Gaines told Chris Larabee, Catherine Stewart, and Marie Tyson she paid Mr. Fowler to kill Mr. Larabee's wife and son. Mr. Larabee, Miss Stewart, and Mrs. Tyson are present in the courtroom and will be called to the stand to testify to this. Three days ago, Ella Gaines had Catherine Stewart and Marie Tyson forcibly taken from Miss Stewart's ranch and taken to a location near her property where they were held prisoner. Yesterday, Ella Gaines rode to that location, told Catherine Stewart she was going to kill her, and proceeded to attack Miss Stewart with a knife. Fred Keeler, another of the defendants, is prepared to testify to this, as well.

Ella Gaines is a spiteful, vindictive woman who wanted a relationship with Chris Larabee and killed two people and tried to kill a third to obtain that goal. Overwhelming testimony will prove Ella Gaines is a cold-blooded murderess."

Judge Travis: "Mrs. Gaines, do you wish to make an opening statement?"

Ella: "Yes, Your Honor. Chris Larabee and I have had a relationship for years. We grew up together and would have married had it not been for the manipulations of a selfish woman who tricked him into marrying her. I lost track of Chris for several years, but finally learned that Sarah had turned him into a farm hand and saddled him with a child. I know Chris, he wasn't happy living that kind of life. It was too boring for him. It's very unfortunate that Sarah and her son died, but I was no where near their land when the fire occurred. Mr. Fowler was in my employ, but I had hired him to look over some land I was thinking of buying that happened to be close to the Larabee property. If Mr. Fowler set the fire, he did so on his own. And as to Catherine Stewart, she is another conniving woman who is trying to manipulate Chris into marrying her. Yes, I fought with her, but it was in self-defense. She goaded me into it."

(The trial continues for the next couple of hours with Josiah calling witness after witness to crucify Ella Gaines. No matter how hard she tries, Ella cannot twist anyone's testimony in her favor. Finally, after there are no more witnesses, Judge Travis declares a lunch recess with closing arguments to follow in the afternoon. Throughout the entire morning, Chris has sat stoically in either his seat or the witness chair and stared malevolently at Ella. When the recess is declared he says not a word but gets up and walks out the door. Seeing the devastated look on Catherine's face, Ezra leans over to speak with her.)

Ezra: "Are you all right, Catherine?"

Catherine: "This is killing him, Ezra. He's having to re-live Sarah's and Adam's deaths. I should have killed Ella Gaines when I had the chance."

(Vin's voice floats down to her as he takes the seat next to her Chris vacated.)

Vin: "Then you'd have her blood on your hands. You did the right thing, Catherine. Better to let Judge Travis decide her fate."

Catherine: "And I need to speak with the Judge about that. Excuse me."

(Catherine finds the Judge having lunch at Mary's and asks him if she can speak with him before the trial resumes. He agrees and Mary makes a discreet exit.)

Judge Travis: "What's on your mind, young lady?"

Catherine: "Have you ever sentenced a woman to hang, Judge?"

(The surprise at both the question and Catherine's bluntness is evident on Travis' face.)

Judge Travis: "No, Catherine, I have not."

Catherine: "If Ella is found guilty, and I believe she will be, will you sentence her to hang?"

Judge Travis: "The crimes she's accused of are heinous, and if she were a man, yes, Catherine, I would sentence her to hang. But she is a woman and there are other options.'

Catherine: "Such as?"

Judge Travis: "Sentencing her to life in prison at hard labor. For a woman like Ella Gaines, that would be tantamount to death."

(Catherine sits back in her chair and studies the Judge as she ponders his words. Finally, she nods just once and stands.)

Catherine: "Then, Judge, I'd like to ask that, if you cannot bring yourself to sentence her to hang, you send her far away from here to serve out her sentence. Chris has been through too much. He doesn't need that vile woman anywhere near him ever again after this trial is over."

(Judge Travis has done some sizing up of his own and looks Catherine squarely in the eye.)

Judge Travis: "I hope that young man realizes just what he has in you, Catherine. You're a unique woman."

(The trial resumes after lunch and Chris, who returns only moments before the proceedings resume, once again sits next to Catherine look very dark and fierce. Josiah gives an eloquent and convincing closing argument. Ella, too haughty for her own good, blames Sarah, Adam, Catherine, and anyone else she can think of for the things that have happened. The jury retires to deliberate and comes back within an hour. The courtroom is so quiet you can hear a pin drop when the verdict is pronounced.)

Judge Travis: "Gentlemen of the Jury, have you reached a verdict?"

Foreman: "We have, Your Honor. We find the defendant, Ella Gaines, guilty."

(Disorder breaks out in the courtroom and Judge Travis repeatedly bangs his gavel for order. Catherine releases the breath she didn't realize she was holding, and Chris's grip on her hand tightens.)

Judge Travis: "Order! Order! The defendant will rise."

(A pale, trembling Ella Gaines slowly stands up, total fear on her face.)

Judge Travis: "Ella Gaines, you have been found guilty of the murders of Sarah and Adam Larabee and the attempted murder of Catherine Stewart. I hereby sentence you life in prison at hard labor. You will be transported to the Nevada State Prison for Women where you will spend the rest of your natural life. Court is dismissed."

(It takes Buck, Ezra, and Nathan to get a screaming and snarling Ella out of the courtroom and back to the jail, and she fights them every step of the way. Chris has not moved a muscle since the verdict was announced, nor has he released Catherine's hand. As the Judge instructs Vin to send a wire for a prison transport immediately, and people begin to leave the courtroom, Chris looks over at Catherine and smiles, really smiles for the first time in days. He stands and pulls her up and into his arms where he holds her very tightly for a few moments. He pulls back and gently brushes the hair back from her eyes.)

Chris: "I love you so much, Catherine. I don't know what I'd do without you."

Judge Travis: "Well, Son, I hope you never have to find out. You've got quite the woman there, Chris. Take care of her."

Chris: "I plan to, Judge, I plan to."


	12. Chapter 12

"**LARABEE'S LADY: THE ELLA FACTOR" – CHAPTER TWELVE**

Title: "Larabee's Lady: The Ella Factor"

Author: Michelle Heath

Rating: MA for adult language and situations

Summary: An old flame causes trouble for Chris and Catherine.

Date Written: September 27, 2010

Disclaimer: Chris Larabee, Vin Tanner, J.D. Dunne, Buck Wilmington, Josiah Sanchez, Ezra Standish, Nathan Jackson, Casey Wells, Mary Travis, Nettie Wells, Inez, Ella Gaines, Jack Averell, and The Magnificent Seven are the property of TM CBS, The Mirisch Group, MGM and Triology Entertainment. Other characters, i.e., Catherine Stewart, Jonathan Stewart, Eloise Stewart, Henrietta Wilkes, Miles Kettering, etc. are the sole property of the author. The author makes no profit from this work of fan fiction and no copyright infringement is intended.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: This story follows my first story, "Larabee's Lady" in which Chris Larabee met and fell in love with Catherine Stewart, Mary Travis' best friend. I didn't like the whole Ella Gaines story line, so I wrote "Larabee's Lady" without bringing Ella into it, but I've decided that maybe she can provide some interesting dynamics.

(By the time Catherine, Chris and Judge Travis walk outside, things are pretty much back to normal in the town of Four Corners. Vin walks over to join them as they step outside the building.)

Vin: "Transport should be here late tomorrow, Judge. They had a prisoner pickup over in Seller's Ridge."

Judge Travis: "Excellent. I was afraid it would be two or three days before they could get here."

Vin: "And Catherine, there was a wire from your folks."

(Catherine takes the telegram from Vin and reads it quickly. She turns to Chris with a huge smile on her face,)

Chris: "Well, what does it say?"

Catherine: "They're coming early. They'll be here day after tomorrow."

Chris: "Which means we can get married the day after that."

Catherine: "Exactly."

(And not caring who sees them, Chris pulls Catherine into his arms and kisses her quite thoroughly right there. Vin just grins and walks off shaking his head. After passing on the news of her parents' early arrival to Mary, Catherine and Chris return to the cabin. It has been an extremely stressful day, and Catherine is determined to do everything she possibly can to see that Chris doesn't suffer any more because of Ella Gaines. Hoping to get his mind off of the whole, sordid affair with Ella Gaines, she decides to focus on their wedding.)

Catherine: "You know, I never did ask you what kind of wedding you wanted. "

Chris: "One where you become my wife. That's all that matters to me, Catherine. But I want you to have the kind of wedding _you_ want. After all, you're only gonna do this once"

Catherine: "Well, then, how about we get married here, in the garden. Josiah and Judge Travis will marry us, and we can have the reception here, too. And then we can kick everyone, including my parents, out and start our honeymoon."

Chris: (pulling her into his arms and grinning down at her) "I'm pretty sure we've already started the honeymoon, Catherine. And, we're going to have a real honeymoon. I want you all to myself for a few days; no interruptions, just you and me and a big, soft bed."

Catherine: "Sounds wonderful. Where are we going?"

Chris: "It's a surprise."

Catherine: "C'mon, tell me."

Chris: "Nope."

Catherine: "Chris."

Chris: "Catherine."

Catherine: "You're really not going to tell me, are you?""

Chris: "No. Now, do you want to stand here arguing about where we're going for our honeymoon, or do you want start practicing for it?"

Catherine: "Oh, I don't think you need any practice, Mr. Larabee, and if you're implying that I do, well, . . ." (He doesn't let her finish.)

Chris: "Didn't say you _needed_ any practice, Catherine, just said you might _want . . . _(This time she doesn't let _him_ finish.)

Catherine: "What I _want_ is you, right now, tomorrow, next week, for the rest of my life."

Chris: "At least we agree on something."

(And before Catherine can say another word, Chris sweeps her up into his arms and carries her to the bed where he makes love to her over and over . . .

The next day, Ella Gaines is transported to prison, and Catherine and Chris are not in town when she's taken away. The defiant look on her face as she's loaded into the wagon gives those watching her departure a moment of pause. . .

Two days later, on a warm, sunny day, Catherine Stewart and Chris Larabee are married in the garden of her ranch in front of her parents and their friends. Mary serves as Catherine's Matron of Honor, and Buck serves as Chris' Best Man. The ceremony is simple, yet elegant and full of meaning, and Catherine is beautiful in her mother's wedding gown. When Judge Travis pronounces them man and wife and tells Chris he may kiss his bride, Mrs. Wilkes can be heard to say, 'about time', as Chris takes his time and savors his wife's sweet mouth. Catherine and Chris leave the reception as soon as is politely possible to start their honeymoon. As they drive away, Catherine throws her bouquet which lands neatly in Mary's hands. When she glances up in surprise, she doesn't miss the speculative look on the handsome face of none other than Vin Tanner. Blushing slightly, Mary offers him a small smile before turning her attention back to seeing Catherine and Chris off.)

STORY COMPLETE

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** Hope you enjoyed my second effort at fan fic. Thank you for all the reviews and words of encouragement. Catherine and Chris' story is not finished, but I felt like they both deserved some happiness after all they'd been through. Mary and Vin have also suffered some tragedy in their lives and maybe they deserve a little happiness, too? New story continuing this plot line coming soon! Michelle


End file.
